The Story Of Griddlebone
by Lomihahamech
Summary: A really, really old story of mine about the Lady Griddlebone and Growltiger. Please R


Electra, Ecetera, Silabub, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Victoria ran into the junkyard together. As always. It seemed we other Jellicles could never separate them.  
  
"Lady Griddlebone," Electra said, as they neared me. It seemed as though they wanted to know something… since the younger Jellicles were always curious.  
  
"Yes?" I replied as Tumble and Pounce exchanged looks. The two young toms walked over, and sat on the tire, I sat up as well, from the way they scowled at the queens, as though they would be here a long time.  
  
"Could you tell us about Growltiger… and how you got to know him?" Silabub said. I looked over at her, I saw her look at Pouncival, a bit scared. I looked away, I knew that my deep blue eyes could be scary to the younger kittens… Why did they want to know of Growltiger? "Sure… you want to know about Growltiger.. what about him?"  
  
"Well…. We just found out Tumble's related to him somehow, and now we want to know about Growltiger." Silabub responded. I looked over at Tumblebrutus, of course I knew how he was related to Growltiger. Well, not really related to Growltiger, but to me… But how did they find out… Well, I guess they needed to know sooner or later.  
  
"Where should I start…"  
  
"At the VERY beginning!" Victoria said. I smiled.  
  
"I guess, you could say, it all started with my second home…  
  
  
  
The seagulls were a new sound to me. The high screeching of the white and gray birds. I could only hear them distantly through the open window of the red truck my family was driving. I stuck my nose out of the window, and took a deep breath. Ahh, the ocean. It smelled so lovely. I don't know why, but ever since I heard my mother talk about the ocean, I've always dreamed of coming. I went once, on a vacation with my first family, before Jessie got Cancer, and I never wanted to leave. Now, my second family, was moving to the beach! Lots of cats are 'water-phobic', I don't understand how they couldn't like water! Yes, it is 'wet' but its cool, and especially the ocean water.. mmmm the salty ocean water.  
  
'Beach here I come!' I said excitedly, of course, all my human's heard was 'mreow' but, I knew I'd said something.  
  
'See John,' Mother Temmilla said, 'Lady White is excited to be here, as we are.' John was not pleased to leave his old home. He said he had too many friends to leave behind, and he still didn't understand why they had to move. His parents told him they just couldn't stand living in the 'cold' as they were..  
  
But I knew the truth. His parents could stand the cold, but… they couldn't stand the people.  
  
What young Johny didn't know, was that his parents were spies for the FBI, and they'd just been found by the 'others'. They never did specify who the 'others' were, so I can't tell you.  
  
John just looked at me, then back out the window. Within a few hours, we were at a hotel. Father Dustin said it was 'temporary'. I knew it wasn't temporary.  
  
'John dear, would you put White's collar on? She looks like she wishes to go out. And you know we can't let her leave without her collar on..' Mother said. I looked up at John as he approached me. He slipped the collar on, and not to gently might I add, then opened the door, turning, and leaving.  
  
'Humph. He could've been more gentle.' I muttered as I headed towards an alleyway. Prancing. As usual. I normally pranced, I just felt.. obliged to. My past two homes I'd been 'named' Lady something. My first home, I was Lady Snow, and in this home, I was Lady White. My real name, was Griddlebone. I say 'Lady Griddlebone' when introducing myself, and expect gentletoms to call me 'Lady' not just 'Griddlebone'.  
  
'Who could've been more gentle?' A rough voice said from behind a trash can. It was a tom's voice, a young tom's voice by the sound of it.. well, maybe not that young. Around my age.  
  
'My pet, and who are you to be asking sir?' I said, trying to sound more dangerous then I was. Being only a queen, I could only do so much to intimidate a tom. He stepped out of the shadows."  
  
  
  
I stopped my story to look at my young listeners.  
  
  
  
"I'll never forget that first, fleeting glance I got of Tiger. Ah.. never, never ever will I forget. Now, being a rather young queen, the thought of 'love at first sight' was merely a fantasy to me. A wish. A dream.. but oh… when I saw him.. He was gruff, perhaps a bit frightening, but… I saw beyond that instantly. Oh, love at first sight! OH! My love, Tiger. He was orange and brown. The rough fur of a true alleycat bore its mark upon my new crush.  
  
Nearly fainting I stood, and watched him blankly as he walked closer. His eyes an emerald green that shown as brightly as the sun, or the Jellicle moon on a moonlit candle dinner by a bright fireside.. Oh, how I longed to see myself in those eyes. I saw him smile, it was a beautiful smile! A smile I still, to this day, remember detail by detail! His lips parted, and curved towards the top. A few creasing lines in his face dotted here and there. Only a few of his 'canine' teeth were seen, his eyes glittered.  
  
'I am Sir Growltiger of the Red Cardinal.' He said, bowing formally and taking my paw in his. 'And whom might this Lady be that I am so honored to be addressing?' He said. Flattery! I loved flattery! I was a cat for flattery! Ahh… The sweet suave in his voice.. mm. I'll never forget that suave in his voice..  
  
'I am Lady Griddlebone, Sir Growltiger of the Red Cardinal. The Red Cardinal, is that a ship perhaps?' I inquired lightly as he brushed his lips over my paw in a short, soft and sweet kiss.  
  
'Yes'm m'lady. A fine grand ship she is! Would you, perhaps, like to see 'er?' He said, looking up at me, and stepping back. Oh, the intensity and curiosity in those glittering green eyes! How in the Heaviside could I refuse an offer such as this!  
  
'Oh! Indeed I would Sir Growltiger! Indeed!' I said, nearly pleading on my knees.  
  
'If you wish, you may call 'e Tiger, Lady Griddlebone, all my friends do.' Now, it was probably my imagination, but, when he said 'all my friends do,' this symbolized something! Oh! I could taste it in his words! Was he implying that I was now his 'friend?' oh! How I hoped so! Well, Tiger lead me towards the beach, talking all the while of his trips, and journeys upon ol' Red Cardinal, as he called his ship. From what I gathered, she was indeed a trusty ship, and Tiger seemed greatly pleased with her, and he should've been! She was a lovely boat if I ever did see one! Now, how can one go about describing Red Cardinal?"  
  
  
  
I paused, looking at my listeners. Electra & Ecetera were laying flat on their stomachs on the ground. Silabub and Pouncival were on the tire, on their stomachs as well. Pounce's arm over Sil's shoulders, and Tumble… where was Tumble? I turned around, Tumbled was sliding down the car to sit next to me. I smiled, figuring the tom was just lonely, since the others all had partners.  
  
  
  
"Well, I try to describe her as best I can! He certainly had reason to call her Red Cardinal, for she was, indeed, red. Very red if I remember correctly. The only thing on her that wasn't red, were the sails, and the sign of which her name was posted. The sails were folded up on the stalks, and the boat was tied to the dock. But she was lovely.  
  
'OH!' I exclaimed. Tiger smiled, it was a dreary smile, I caught on quite quickly. 'What's wrong Sir Tiger?' He smiled at me, it was a warm smile. I smiled back.  
  
'My pet says she's been through quite a bit, an we might have to… set her free as he puts it.' Tiger was distressed.  
  
'I'm sorry Tiger. I can see how much your love the ship. But, if your pet is as caring for the ocean as you are, he'll probably get another ship.'  
  
'Yeah, Blue Bird.' Tiger laughed. His laugh, surprisingly, was not gruff. But sandy, like sand paper, yet high in pitch. Quite pleasing to hear. 'Shall we board 'er? My pet says we have a trip comin' first thing tomorrow morning! You wanna come with us?' He asked, walking a bit further up the dock. His paws making clink-clink sounds on the dock. I looked up, it was sunset, ahh, what a beautiful sunset. I looked down at my diamond collar… John and his parents wouldn't care if I wasn't back tonight, would they?  
  
No. So, I followed Tiger onto the ship."  
  
  
  
I smiled.  
  
  
  
"We talked a little more that night, then fell asleep. Tiger wanted to sleep on his pet's bed, so that in the morning, his pet would be sure to feed him. I decided to sleep on the deck of the ship, since I had never been on a ship, and the waves hit the front of the ship well. Just a short while after sunrise, I was awakened by Tiger.  
  
'Hello Lady Griddlebone, morning. My pet says its time to go!' Tiger said, looking anxiously over his shoulder at his pet who was untying the ship from the dock. His pet was a gruff old man, despite his age, he reminded me of Tiger. He had light, brown-gray hair, and green eyes that had the same wildness in them that Tiger had.  
  
'Aye, Tiga, I see yore friends 'wake. Right purdy one she is. Yup, well, off we goin'. Hope yee Lady ain't seasick.' He smiled kindly, and hopped onto the boat, opening the sails. The wind was blowing hard that morning, so we were off in no time. The dock and beach seemed far behind us soon. The wind was really carrying us far! It was fun. I stood up at the front of the ship, and Tiger was soon at my side, we leaned forward, looking at the dolphins who were now swimming in the waves made by the boat. The water brushed past us as greased hair would through a slim comb.  
  
The very WORLD seemed to be moving around us! It was heaven! We traveled like this all day, and by night, the winds had died down, so we were somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. It was breezy, I'll give it that, but not enough to really get us anywhere.  
  
'Well, I'm gonna put down da anchor, so wes don't go no wheres 'till someone's ere to direct 'er, like me!' Tiger's pet dropped the anchor. KERPLUNK!  
  
Tiger and I looked over the edge of the boat as the anchor sank.  
  
'I'm 'ittin' da 'ay Tiga. See ya and da Lady 'irst thang 'morra mornin'.' And with that, Tiger's pet climbed down into the bunk, leaving Tiger and I alone on the ship.  
  
'Ooh Tiger! Its so beautiful out here!' I yelled, and sat down towards the front of the ship. 'Oh, I never want to go back to the land! I love it here, out on the water! But, what will my pets think?' I frowned, Tiger walked over. His paws clinked on the soft wood of the Red Cardinal.  
  
'So, why are you going back? Lady Griddlebone, if you like it here so much, stay. Stay with me and my pet. I'd love the company, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind you staying.' Tiger pleaded, he kneeled down on the boat in front of me, begging almost.  
  
I smiled, he smiled back, an answer we both knew I wouldn't have to say aloud. A light wind hit the boat, it rocked back and forth. Now, it wasn't a strong wind, but it caught Tiger and me off guard, sending us reeling into the other side of the boat. Once we both hit the other side of the boat, we looked at each other and laughed. Oh, our laughter must have been heard at least a million miles away! We laughed long.  
  
After a few more minutes of Tiger's tales of his adventures, it began to get cold, I moved in towards Tiger.  
  
'It's cold…' I muttered, he nodded. 'Hold me..' I said, moving closer. Growltiger's eyes widened, but than he closed them and breathed in my scent.  
  
'Gridd,' he said softly, almost shyly. His arms slid around my small shoulders and he placed his chin on the top of my head. I purred deeply, and the Jellicle Moon shone brightly. I began to purr deep in my throat and a weird feeling washed over me. It was as if I needed to be touched. It was… as if … my very life depended on it… ..I purred more and leaned in to kiss Growltiger, but pulled away at the last minute. I didn't know I was turning into a queen..  
  
Growltiger felt a pang of disappointment when I pulled away… he wanted to kiss me so bad.. I could tell, and he knew he NEEDED to kiss me… I leaned in and kissed him without warning. Foreign passion seeped into my kiss and I held him close to myself seductively. Growltiger's breathing grew shallow as his body responded. His paw slid down from my shoulders to the small of my back, pressing me closer to him. I purred louder then before and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I pressed my body against his, and kissed his neck. I put his paws on my waist, and held them there for a moment. Then I trailed my tail down his waist and back up his back. It was almost shocking, but it felt right.. I kissed him again passionately, pressing my hips against his lightly. Growltiger broke away breathlessly.  
  
'Gridd,' he gasped, passion working it's way through his blood stream. 'Maybe...maybe we should stop,' he sighed, even as he stroked my waist. I didn't move, couldn't move. The passion of the moment had me in it's spell! I leaned forward, my body right in front of his. I shook my head, and trailed my paws up his arms lightly.  
  
'I don't want to stop..' I whispered, barely breathing. Growltiger couldn't seem to draw in a full breath.  
  
'But..we..have to...' he trailed off, bringing his mouth close to mine. I didn't answer...I couldn't understand what was happening. My mind couldn't conceive of it. I swished my long white tail back and forth slowly, and brushed my mouth across his lightly.  
  
Growltiger moaned softly and pushed me back firmly but gently. I looked up at him, surprised.  
  
'No, Gridd...we have to stop...I might do something we might regret...' A cloud passed over the Jellicle Moon, and my mind became unclouded. 'Growltiger, don't,' I said in a small voice. I took a breath, and saw how close I was to him. I saw my hips against his and my arms low around his waist. My eyes filled with tears as I finally realized what just happened...or almost did. I bit my lip, a tear making its way down my face.  
  
'It… it felt right..' I muttered, he nuzzled my neck. I turned my head the opposite direction. My throat vibrated with my purring, and I felt pure ecstasy as his lips brushed my neck back and forth. He reached around the front of my neck, and unfastened my collar, it didn't bother me… nothing bothered me… I didn't want to go back with Johnny, the child who hated the beach with the FBI spy parents. I wanted to stay here, on the ocean, with Tiger. My love…. Growltiger."  
  
  
  
I looked around myself. Bombalurina and RumTumTugger were hiding inside the tire, laughing.  
  
"Ooh, I love the details Lady! Keep going!" Bomby said, Tugger laughed, and her head disappeared from view.  
  
Pounce and Silabub looked at each other, jumped off the tire, and sat down at the edge of the car. Tugger and Bomby laughed a few more times.  
  
"Curious!" Bomby laughed. Tugger whispered something. "Curious!" She said again, they both laughed. I smiled.  
  
"What happened next!" Electra said, she was smiling up at Tumble.  
  
  
  
"He tossed the collar over the side of the boat, and before I knew it, I felt the cool, wooden board of the ship on my back, and Tiger's whiskers brushing my nose…  
  
I awoke the next morning to find Tiger hanging over the edge of the ship. Horrible cats, thin, sleek, creamy colored cats were swarming the boat, threatening Tiger with knives.  
  
'AH!' I screamed, all attention was turned to me.. I then realized that I was hidden, and just gave away my position!  
  
'Growltiger!' I yelped leaping from behind the boxes. Tiger was badly scared, and trying his hardest to climb up the side of the boat. I leaped off the boxes, and tumbled towards the edge of the ship as the waves turned it. I ran into the cat, and he flipped over the side.  
  
'Griddlebone! Behind you!' Tiger yelped, I screeched, and scratched at the cat advancing towards me.  
  
'AH!' I screamed again. It was a loud, shrill scream. Another one of the slim cats came up behind me, and soon I, like Tiger, was surrounded by these fiends.  
  
'Gehngis! If you don't leave her be, I'll..' Tiger's voice trailed off. One of the slim cats chuckled and stepped forward.  
  
'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LET ME GOOOOOO!' I screamed and kicked at the three cats who were now holding me still.  
  
'tisk tisk. Looks as though I've won this time Growltiger. I've got the girl, and my victory, and you, you have the ocean. Like you've always wanted. Adios Amigo.'  
  
The cat, Gehngis, said and pried Tiger's paws off the boat..  
  
'NO!' I screamed as I watched him fall towards the ocean waving his paws, and splashing into the pool.  
  
'GROWLTIGER! Growltiger!' I screamed desperately. Genghis turned towards me, and walked over. I noticed he had a limp. He stepped up in front of me, and smiled.  
  
'Take her to the boat. I think I may have use for her yet…' He cackled.  
  
'NO! LET ME GO! GROWLTIGER! OH GROWLTIGER!' I must have screamed the entire way into Genghis's boat, then, Genghis took his knife, and hit me over the head with it.."  
  
  
  
I looked at my listeners. Silabub was holding onto Pounce tightly, and Electra had ran up to Tumble, and was hiding behind him. Ecetera had fallen asleep, and Bomby and Tugger were listening from inside the tire.  
  
Tugger stood up, and hit his chest.  
  
"ME Growltiger! Me fight Genghis for Griddlebone! Eeehhhrg!" He said.  
  
Bomby laughed hysterically, and stood up, placing a paw over her heart, and sighing.  
  
Tugger laughed, and turned around, spun Bomby, then dipped her. The couple laughed some more, and waved as they disappeared again. Tumble frowned, and put a paw on my shoulder, I smiled kindly at him.  
  
  
  
"I woke up in Genghis's hide-out. I was in a small room, with little light. It was as if I had been shoveled under ground, and forgotten about. I can't remember much of what happened, all I know is that my lovely white coat was now stained red and dusty brown from whatever events occurred on the boat. I stood up, and shook a few times, scattering dust.  
  
'Hello?' I called… 'Tiger? Growltiger?' I muttered, and sat back down in the dust helplessly.  
  
There was no light anywhere, but from a small sliver of golden light that was pouring into the tomb from a slit in the top of the room with stairs. I gasped, and ran up the stairs, pushing with all my might to open the door.. it was locked. I froze as I heard footsteps.  
  
'Sir?' I heard a gruff voice say, right above the door I was at. 'Sir, the captive is awake.. Lady Griddlebone, Sir?'  
  
The cat said. I heard the same chuckle Genghis had chuckled right before he sent Tiger into the depths of the ocean. I gasped as I heard a lock open, and climbed down the stairs as fast as my white paws could carry me. I leaped, and curled up in the corner of a room. The door slid open.. and.."  
  
  
  
"Munkustrap!" Ecetera said, waking up. Munkustrap was walking into the junkyard with a sullen look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at me, and a half grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are hiding a secret from me." He smiled kindly.  
  
Tugger and Bomby laughed. They have to be drunk.. to be laughing that much. I though to myself. Drunk on catnip.  
  
"Are we telling stories Lady Griddlebone?" He said kindly as he sat down beside Ecetera.  
  
"Oh yes. The tale of 'Mighty Growltiger'." I smiled.  
  
"Mind if I listen in?" He asked, making himself comfortable. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Everyone in the junkyard knew he liked Demeter, but Ecetera still had a crush on him, so as he stretched out on his stomach, with his chin on his paws, Ecetera sat up, and put her chin on his head. He looked at me, and smiled with a go ahead look.  
  
  
  
"Genghis walked into the room.  
  
'Ah, Lady Griddlebone, I see you have awakened at last.' He said, his gruff voice echoing and becoming louder as the cat closed, and re-locked the door. I stood up. I was not chicken, and I wasn't going to let him think that for a second. He came closer, I stepped forward.  
  
'Oh, a brave gal are we? well, I can handle that.' He smiled. 'I am Genghis of the Siamese. Leader. Of the Siamese.' He added, as if it would make a difference. 'I'm sorry for your.. poor treatment Lady Griddlebone, I assure you, I vill find a better place for a Lady, such as yourself to be. We just had to make sure we could trust you. That's all.' He stepped forward, looking quiet menacing, this time, I stepped back. He smiled, and stepped forward again, now my back was to the wall.. He'd CORNERED ME! I nearly screeched, until he leaned forward, and kissed me. OH! I wanted to kill him right then and there! But… but I couldn't… it… I don't know… it was such an odd feeling. After a few seconds of kissing, he stepped back.. maybe waiting for me to come after him… maybe not.  
  
Well, I didn't. I stood there, stupid as a fluffy white lamb standing in front of the wolf. Stupid. If I could describe myself in one word, 'stupid' would surely be it. He smiled, a heart wrenching smile, and kissed me again. This time, I was not surprised to find myself kissing him back…. I don't know why… but… I though about Growltiger, and seeing Genghis there… its… just confusing..  
  
'What do you think? Do you like the feeling of betrayal?' He asked finally.  
  
'Betrayal?' I asked.  
  
'Oh yes. You see, I was not the only one kissing that time. You returned the kiss…' He turned around, and waved… I looked in the direction he was waving. He stepped beside me, and pointed to a small black thing in the wall. 'Say hello to Tiger, Gridd.' He whispered. I took a small step forward, and then, I saw, it was a camera! Only then, only truly then, did I realize what he meant by betrayal…. I'd kissed Him back, with my love watching!  
  
I'd betrayed Growltiger! Genghis laughed his evil cackling laugh and headed back up the stairs.  
  
'Think about it Lady Griddlebone. You can either come with me, or… end up like Growltiger soon will!' He laughed, and as the door opened, a heard a terrible scream. A scream of pain.. of agony.. Tiger?"  
  
  
  
I stopped my story, Munkustrap frowned.  
  
The Jellilce moon was shining brightly overhead, Tumble, Electra, Ecetera, Pouncival and Silabub were all sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Good-night Lady Griddlebone." Munkustrap said, as he curled up next to Electra with a wink.  
  
I smiled, and curled up on top of the old ford.  
  
I dreamed that night, of that first night I spent alone in that room. The thoughts I had, along with the visions. I couldn't sleep, everytime I closed my eyes, I saw Tiger, in a room, watching me kiss Genghis back, then the slow agony of his death. I tossed a few times.  
  
  
  
"Lady Griddlebone?" I opened one eye, and had to open the other to adjust my vision. It was Tumblebrutus. He Pouncival, RumTumTugger, Bombalurina, Electra, Ecetera, Silabub and Munkustrap were hanging around the old ford.  
  
Bomby and Tugger were up above the roof of the ford, cuddling, but looking at me. Tumble was sitting beside me, Silabub and Pounce were side by side on the tire, and Munkustrap was sitting with Electra and Ectecera.  
  
"Can you continue your story Lady Griddlebone?" Tumblebrutus asked, for a fleeting moment, sounding like Growltiger.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes. Certainly. Well, later the next day, Genghis came to talk to me, and over the course of the night, I had learned that he had killed Growltiger, and planned to kill me unless I sided with him. I told him I could be trusted, and he led me up stairs. Though at a very close watch. He took me up into a room with radar.  
  
'This is the room where we monitor all my ships.' Many Siamese were sitting at chairs, watching monitors and hitting buttons. Genghis pointed to a latter. 'After you Lady Griddlebone.' He said, almost politely. I climbed up, and found myself in a bar. A cat bar. Many drunken pirate cats, siamese, Persian, tabby, alley, calico, all kinds. Mostly toms. Some of them looked over at us as we passed, some were to drunk to care.  
  
A few queens, a few rather slim queens were walking around carrying trays. Waiters. 'Just a few more stairs…' Genghis said. 'I'm sorry about all the stairs, but would you rather have a room closer to the bar?'  
  
'Oh of course not!'  
  
'Here you are, a nice room, hopefully to your liking. If not, I can arrange for someone to fix it up.' I stepped into the room. It was small, but lovely. It was painted in a light pink, not to bright, but one of those, 'just right' kind of deals. There was a make-up table, a nice, soft, and comfy looking bed, a scratching post, and a diner table.  
  
'It's very lovely, thank you.' Genghis smiled and kissed my head as he left."  
  
  
  
"Silabub, did we really want her to start at the beginning, we just wanted to hear about Tumble…. I don't like all this mushy stuff." Pouncival muttered.  
  
"Well I wanna hear it Pounci!"  
  
"Well, I guess if you really want to hear it…." Silabub smiled. I grinned.  
  
  
  
"Genghis soon offered me a job as waiter, he also showed me a few of the sites around this little town he and his siamese had built. It was just like an Arabian city you'd see in one of those pop-up books. It had a cloths market, a food market, a jewelry market. He said I was free to go where ever I wished, and I could buy what ever I wanted with the money I would make being a waiter.  
  
So, I soon took up being a waiter, and during the period of about a month, I had totally transformed. I was once a pure, innocent, kitten, like Victoria here,"  
  
  
  
I said, indicating to Victoria who had wondered over with Plato.  
  
  
  
"My fur was all one length, I was a clean cut, all around 'good kitty.' But being around the sailors, and 'bad cats', I turned into what I am today."  
  
  
  
I stood up to demonstrate the different lengths in my coat, a fur-cut given to make the appearance of lingerie.  
  
  
  
"I started swearing, flirting, and… well…. You get the point. Until one day…  
  
I was in my room, flirting with Genghis, his paws were on my waist, my arms around his neck, my left leg around his waist, rubbing noses.  
  
'Uh, Genghis sir.' A Siamese burst into the room. Genghis was furious, I made a slight 'humph', and stood up, putting my hands on my hips at this interruption.  
  
'W-w-w-we've got a problem sir. A.. uh.. code T sir.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'A code T.'  
  
'Damnit!' The Siamese left, Genghis turned to me.  
  
'What's a code T?' He turned away and began to pick up his things. 'Damnit Genghis! You never tell me these things! Is it really more important?' I said, seductively, moving towards him. 'More important then me.' He huffed.  
  
'Look Gridd,' He said harshly, my jaw dropped at him referring to me as 'Gridd' I turned away and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
'It's really important. I'll play once I've taken care of the problem.' He grinned devilishly, and left. I watched him leave, and gathered my apron, it was almost time for my shift.  
  
I was angry as I went downstairs, so that already put me on the lower list for a tip for that day. I began by wondering around the tables, making sure the pirates had what they wanted. Now normally, a few paws on my waist as I drifted by wouldn't have bothered me, I kind of got to like the feeling of it, but today…  
  
'Look mista, you can look, but ya can't touch.' I said, hitting the paw of the sailor away. He stood up abruptly, and leaned forward.  
  
'Oh yah, sars who? Ya ain't nutin' buts a filtha ol' hag in a whites coart at a baw!' He pulled up his paw as if to hit me, and a rough looking tom walked over, and grabbed his wrist.  
  
'Show sum 'spect to da lady.' He said, in a firm and harsh tone.  
  
'And whos ya to be 'ellin' me wots to do?' The drunken tom said back, I backed away to the counter as the two toms broke into a fight. I couldn't help but glance again and again at the tom who'd stood up for me.  
  
He looked so…. So…… wait! It was Genghis's brother, Grubucksin.  
  
I watched the fight for a few more minutes, Grubucksin punched the drunk in the stomach. Soon the entire bar was cheering, either for the drunk they now called Towtorike or for Grubucksin.  
  
My boss, Skambleflank stepped forward.  
  
'I hate to break up the entertainment boys, but dat dere lady ain't nutin' to fight over, go sit down, and she'll bring ya another 'round of catnip. On da 'ouse.' I couldn't help but scowl at Skamble as he walked over.  
  
'Dat dere lady ain't nutin' to fight over. What was that all about Skamble!'  
  
He turned to me, and placed two bottles of catnip on my tray. 'Fur last 'ight, lady Gridd.' He muttered and turned to take care of some business."  
  
  
  
Bomby started laughing. "Man Griddlebone, your sure got around!" She started laughing some more, and soon Tugger was laughing with her.  
  
"If you don't mind, Bombalurina, Tugger, I'd like to hear the rest of her story. Hm?"  
  
Tumble said, I smiled, the young tom certainly did take after… well, never mind.  
  
"Go ahead." He smiled.  
  
  
  
"I took off early, and stormed up to my room. After a short nap, I woke up, and decided to go to the dock, and watch the ships as they came in.  
  
I gathered my coat, and purse, and headed towards the dock. On my way, I bought a bit of salmon to munch on while the ships loaded and unloaded their cargo. I sat on the edge of the boardwalk, my paws dangling over the edge, when I saw a very blue ship. On the side of the ship was the name tag 'Blue Bird'.  
  
Now, I studied the ship for some time, trying to remember where I'd heard the name 'Blue Bird' before."  
  
  
  
"That's the new ship Growltiger's human wanted to get!" Electra said, then put her paws over her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She grinned, and looked embarrassed, I smiled at her, and continued.  
  
  
  
"Well, it took me a bit longer then it did Electra to figure out that that was the ship Growltiger's pet wanted. Well, I ran down the dock as fast as I could to the end of the boardwalk. The man on the boat didn't look at all like I recalled Growltiger's human. He was young, with red hair, and blue eyes. He smiled at me as he and another human walked down the boardwalk.  
  
I peered around the large rope as a cat strolled off. This certainly was not Growltiger. I frowned. The tom who'd walked off the boat was all gray, with a few brown spots here and there. He smiled slightly as I turned away.  
  
'There a problem m'lady?' He asked kindly.  
  
'No sir, I just thought this ship belonged to someone I once knew.'  
  
'You wouldn't, perhaps, be talkin' 'bout Growltiger now would you?' He asked. I turned around quickly.  
  
'Why, yes I would! What do you know of Growltiger?'  
  
'Eye Missy, he's earned quite a reputation fur himself! I'm Sir Carbuckety of the Blue Bird, who might you be?' He asked, and sat down on the boardwalk. I sat down in front of him.  
  
'I'm Lady Griddlebone, what has become of Growltiger?'  
  
'Well, 'es got a reputation that's more then a cat can bare! You've not 'eard of 'im? Well, I guess he only travels da seas. 'Es driven so many innocent cats off 'is plank, people fear 'em. 'Is human died long 'go, bot not even da humans won'o git on dat ship. 'E'll captua yure ship, 'e and does five crew mates, dey'll take all ye cargo, and pursh ya off da plank!' I couldn't believe it, my Growltiger, had turned into this! But Carbuckety wasn't finished yet!  
  
'From Gravsend up to Oxford 'es pursued his evil ames, rejoicing in his title of…' he lowered his voice to a whisper. 'The Terror of the Thames.'  
  
Now, I've heard of this cat in the bars, the 'Terror of the Thames'. From what I've heard, the cats that survived his attacks were to be praised. He stole cargo, and shoved them into the ocean! My my! What had driven my love to become this evil!  
  
'Well missy, would ye mind showin' me wheres I con wosh up? A baw perhaps?' Carbuckety asked.  
  
'Oh! Oh yes, of course, follow me.' I said, and lead him to the bar. Asking him more and more of Growltiger."  
  
  
  
"Lady Griddlebone," Tumblebrutus interrupted, innocently. "Carbuckety is my father…" He gave me a questioning glance. Some of the others stirred.  
  
"You knew my father?"  
  
  
  
"Rather well…. After I had heard more stories from Carbuckety, I invited him to my room, out of hospitality." I added, looking over my shoulder at Bomby and Tugger.  
  
"But it turned into more then hospitality." I said, hoping Munkustrap wasn't to upset at me for being… 'blunt' with the young kittens.  
  
"So…." Tugger started, Munkustrap stopped him.  
  
"Tugger, I think we all get the point." I turned to look at Tumble, his eyes were scanning the bumper of the ford.  
  
"So……. If…… well, if Carbuckety slept in your room…then…."  
  
"Slept in her room…" Tugger snorted, Bomby whacked him over the head, I glanced up at them, then back to Tumble.  
  
"I'm not related to Growltiger, I'm related to you. You're my mom?" He asked, though he said it more then asked it. I nodded solemnly.  
  
"OH! Lady Griddlebone, please continue! I know we just wanted to know about Tumble, but.. I want to hear what happens! Did you find Growltiger again! What about Genghis?"  
  
Silabub asked, Pouncival yawned, she looked at him, and he smiled.  
  
"I would be delighted to, this is were the fun begins.."  
  
"Sorry! To, uh, cut ya off!" Everyone turned to look at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, they were looking really mischievous.  
  
"'Ey Munkustrap, we're gonna let ya in on a litta secret!" Rumpleteazer grinned and waved Munkustrap over.  
  
"Go ahead and continue without me Lady Griddlebone, this may take a while…" Munkustrap got up and went to talk with Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. He stumbled backwards, shot a glance at me, then continued talking, amazed at whatever it was they said. Rumpleteazer started laughing, and stumbled out of the group.  
  
  
  
I cocked an eyebrow, but continued. "As I was saying, this is where the fun begins, I traveled with Carbuckety and his human for about a year, taking luggage this way and that, I even began to enjoy Carbuckety's company, and…. I guess you could say fell for him. That was until, one stormy night."  
  
  
  
"I love stormy nights.." Rumpleteazer remarked, sitting down. Now she, Munkustrap and Mungojerrie were sitting in a line in the back.  
  
"Sorry Gridd, continue."  
  
  
  
"As I was saying, until one stormy night, when our ship was attacked! A rowdy, thin, and gruff crew scrambled aboard. Carbuckety tried to stop them, but they tossed him over board."  
  
  
  
I paused to look at Tumble. "Luckily your father could swim!"  
  
  
  
"The crew, against my wishes, tossed me onto their ship, and began to raid Carbuckety's. I screamed, naturally, and heard laughter behind me. I turned around.  
  
'Don't scream lady, otherwise I'll have to throw you over board as well.' I nearly fell over, I turned around sharply, he was in the shadows, I couldn't see him. But, oh, I knew it was him! I knew it by the sound of his voice. I heard him gasp.  
  
'G-g-g-g-griddlebone?' He said, amazed. He stepped into the dank moonlight, after long years, my eyes were given a new life upon seeing him again. He was now missing an eye, and an ear, but he was the same. 'Growltiger!' I screamed, and ran forward into his arms.  
  
OH! What a happy reunion that was! He called his men from Carbucketty's ship, and we took off. We talked for long hours down in the bunks, catching up on what had been going on for the past few years."  
  
  
  
"You must have had a lot of catching up to do." Plato said, Victoria nodded, batting at his tail.  
  
"Oh yes, years and years had gone by."  
  
"Lady Gridd," I turned upwards, Bombalurina was asking this time. "This might sound a bit strange, or unimportant, but did you know you were expecting?"  
  
"All queens know when their expecting dear. It's like…. Our sixth sense." Bombalurina nodded solemnly. I wondered, but continued.  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately, our meeting was cut short…  
  
Now, on a peaceful summer's night all nature seemed at play. The tender moon was shining bright, the barge at Mosely Lay, which was Tiger's new ship. In the moonlight it lay rocking on the tide, and Tiger was disposed to show his sentimental side.  
  
I was on my side by the mast of the ship, Tiger was in front of me, singing in Italian.  
  
Tiger had no eye or ear for ought but me, and I was simply enraptured by his manly baritone. Disposed to relaxation and awaiting no surprise, little to our knowledge the moonlight shone reflected in a thousand bright blue eyes."  
  
  
  
"Bright blue eyes?" Electra asked, then gasped. "Siamese have bright blue eyes!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"The Siamese were sneaking up on you! Did you know?" Pouncival asked. He and Tumble seemed very interested now.  
  
"Oh no, we had no idea!  
  
  
  
But closer still and closer, the sampans circled around, and yet from all the enemy there was not heard a sound. The foes were armed with toasting forks and cruel carving knives, as Tiger and I spent our last few hours together.  
  
Then, Gehngis gave the signal to his fierce horde, abandoning their sampans, the chinks, they swarmed aboard. Abandoning their sampans, their pullaways and junks, they batted down the hatches on the crew, with in their bunks.  
  
Then I gave a screech, for I was badly scared, I'm sorry to admit it but I quickly disappeared.."  
  
  
  
"You escaped with ease right? Because you couldn't have been drown."  
  
  
  
"Of course, but a steady ring of flashing steal Growltiger did surround. The two toms fought for hours and hours, until, finally, Growtiger… was…. Was forced to walk the plank."  
  
I looked down.  
  
"Growltiger was a great swimmer, but… he wasn't the cat he used to be, and it was dark out, plus, the waves were to rough. He couldn't have survived."  
  
  
  
"So, that's where the story ends then huh?" Tumblebrutus asked.  
  
"No' really.." Mungojerrie said sinisterly. Rumpleteazer giggled. I looked over at the both of them confused.  
  
"That's where the interesting part of the story ends Mungo. The rest of the story is about my travels here. And you don't really want to hear about that do you?"  
  
"Maybe we do…" A voice said from the tunnel of the junkyard. It was a strangely famillar voice… I knew I knew who it was… "Of course, it couldn't be any more troubling then mine."  
  
That's when he walked into the junkyard. I looked at Mungo and Rumple, the biggest grins I've ever seen in my life were on their faces.  
  
"Growltiger?" I said timidly. The rest of the cats looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"I can swim even in the darkest of oceans."  
  
"Oh Growltiger! I thought you were dead!" I ran forward and nuzzled my love.  
  
The cats behind me smiled, and turned to walk away, leaving Tiger and I do to some more catching up. Though, I felt we would never have to do it again. 


End file.
